My Little Girl
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: You think you who I am, but you don't. I am not an ordinary kid, I don't belong. In your society, at least. But even outside of it, I know in the silence there is an enemy lurking in the shadows who is out looking for me. Why? Revenge. Against who? My father. His name? Ha! You should already know it.
1. Dark and Stormy Night

**After so much thinking, I finally decided to write this story down. And just to let you know there will be some elements from the 1991 movie. Like Azeem, for instance. I hope you enjoy it.**

A bleak and dark night it was. Rain was pouring in heavy sheets. The wind howled outside of the mansion that stood alone in the woods. It was a small one, red in color. In it lived a bat. Handsome and dark eyed, very sophisticated and regal. But just because he was a classy man didn't mean he was like a gentleman to anyone, oh no. He was harsh and mean. Tonight he was plain angry as he sat in his chair in front of the fire.

Standing next to him looking concern was a round and plump warthog on his right. He wore a dark green coat over a light green vest both with golden buttons. He wore a white collar around his neck and a monocle over one eye. He leaned forward on his cane to see the expression had never left his face.

"Sir, I do not know if you had noticed it lately, but you are not your usual self today," the warthog told him, his voice showing he was elderly like.

Still, the bat sat there, staring at the fire. The warthog tried to think of what to say next before he grinned. "You know, there was some trouble brewing, except it did bring me some interesting news. Now I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the cook told me that the gardener told him that she heard that Robin Hood and Maid Marian had a child thirteen years ago."

That was when the bat exploded. He just shouted and shot up, his books and papers flying everywhere. In anger, he grabbed the warthog.

"I don't want to hear of that trivial fiend, you little—" He stopped before asking, "Did you just say that Robin and Marian had a child thirteen years ago?"

"Yes, sir," the warthog stuttered. "But the child does not know of them."

"Why?"

"Well, because there had been trouble at their living place at the time before they...they hid it away from the world."

The bat had looked very thoughtful.

"Well, now this is new."

"And the thing I do not know of is the gender of the child, sir."

"That's it, Frederic! That's it!"

Frederic jumped at the sudden voice of his lord.

"Um, what's it, sir?"

"Quickly, Frederic! My coat. My best one."

"Yes, sire." Frederic jumped up and grabbed the dark blue before rushing back over and putting it on his master.

"Ah, what a day it is to pay Queen Katherine a visit about it," the bat mused.

"Gisbourne, what's with the sudden change of mood?" Frederic asked.

Guy of Gisbourne turned to look at Frederic, a very gruesome smirk on his face that sent shivers down's back.

"Patience, my friend! One small disappearance isn't much to rid of his deeds. However, knowing as soon as the old coot hears of his precious child being in trouble, the plan will go on. Then, everything goes back to the way it was: a world without that Longstride fellow. I'll stake my life for that…"


	2. Elwyn

**I put this story under the Disney category because I couldn't find the proper one to put it in. But I hope you enjoy this.**

William Stutely lived in the small village of Davenport. He was a light yellow field mouse of teen's age, had sapphire blue eyes and was very smart. His peers loved him and he loved them back. Deep within his heart, Will felt rather upset about his entrance into adulthood. He was the eldest son of the household and it was his responsibility to look after things while his father was away. But he accepted the fact, because he didn't know what could happen to him in the future that would make everything different for him.

* * *

It was a cool and clear day. Will and two of his friends, Spike the hedgehog and Freida the Rabbit, had ventured out to the edge of the forest that rested by Davenport. Will looked around until he found who he was looking for: Mortimer, a golden bird with a small beak, tufts of feathers on top of his head, black eyes and trousers and a vest that clothed him. In his hands were a bow and an arrow.

"Mortimer, you actually got that?" Will asked in amusement.

Mortimer smiled. "Yep. Pop said I was old enough to even handle on. Oh, I'm gonna try it out right now."

Freida noticed the way he was holding it and asked, "Do you even know how to use it?"

"Just watch and learn," Mortimer told her. He took aim and fired it...right behind a stone wall. All four kids stared.

"Oh, now you've done it," Spike gulped.

"Right into Caldwell's backyard," Freida gasped.

Mortimer didn't listen. He both dashed over to the wall and peered through the gate. He gasped and jumped back.

"What?" Will asked as they ran up to him.

"That's where the Moorish man lives!" Mortimer breathed. "How am I gonna get it back?

Will frowned and glared at the gate. "I'm going in."

"You can't!" Freida gasped.

"Yeah, that Moorsman might chop off your head," Spike said before he sliced his finger against his throat. "Krrr!"

"Who said anything about letting him see me?" Will piped up as he slid one leg through the door, but Freida grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"Wait a minute," Freida whispered. "Spike might tattle on you."

"Yeah," Mortimer nodded.

"Then he'll just have to take the oath," Will suggested as he pulled his leg back.

"An oath?" Spike echoed.

"Place your hand over your heart and cross your eyes," Will explained, "and repeat these words." Once Spike did so, Will chanted, "Spider's legs and lizards' head..."

Spike gulped and repeated, "Spider's legs and lizard's head..."

"If I tattle I'll die until I'm dead," Will finished.

Spike gaped at him. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"Just say it," Will snapped.

"IfItattleI'lldieuntilI'mdead!" Spike rushed.

"Good enough," Will stated as he slipped through the gate.

Will walked down through the cobbled walkway. He gazed up at the tree tops. He knew with each step he took he could get caught and he would be sabotaged on the spot. He took in a breath glanced around before something in the tree caught his eye. He looked up and saw the arrow up in an oak tree, sticking out of one of the branches.

"You've got to be kidding me," he grumbled as he walked up to the tree. He grabbed the sides of the thick trunk and pressed one foot against it. Gripping the sides, he struggled to climb until he got to the first branch. He grinned victoriously and made a grab for the next branch. One by one, he climbed every branch until he had reached his target. Still smirking, he reached out for the branch.

Suddenly the branch underneath him gave way. He lost his grip and went down falling. However, one of the stalks below him caught a hold of his tunic. But fear and horror got him when he heard a ripping sound.

"Help! Guys, help!" he cried out as he struggled to maintain himself. He flailed his arms several times, but that only made the ripping worse. They finally ripped to its limit and he was sent tumbling down into the foliage.

He could hear his friends laughing. Angry, he sat up and stumbled out of the thicket before falling back down onto the ground. Their laughing suddenly ceased. He looked up and saw why. A dark shadowy figure was approaching him from the brush. His eyes widen, fearing the stranger would be the Moor himself. He shook a little bit until the stranger came into the light. He stopped and relaxed a little bit when he saw who it was.

It was a fox. A vixen. She looked quite young, maybe either twelve or thirteen he guessed. Tufts of soft fur poked out on her cheeks. Her hazel eyes glistened brightly as she looked down at him. She wore a dark green skirt, a black bodice, and a white shirt with full sleeves. On top of her head was a head covering.

Will stared up at her, not sure of what to do. Calmly, he let the girl kneel down next to him and helped removed the thorns and twigs from him. "Here, let me help you," she said gently.

Will winced as she pulled one out of his tunic, catching him by the neck.

"Sorry."

"Ah! It's okay," Will cringed.

The girl smiled as she removed the last one. "There you go."

"Um, thanks."

The girl looked up. "Having a little trouble, aren't we?"

"Yes," Will groaned.

The girl giggled as she climbed to her feet and walked over to the tree. She firmly gripped the side of the trunk and began to climb. Will watched in amazement as she stepped over and grabbed the branches one by one. Finally, she reached the branch that contained the arrow. With a grin, she pried it out of there and climbed back down without hurting herself.

"Wow," he breathed.

The girl smiled before she noticed his friends by the gate. "I see you brought others with you."

Spike gulped. "Uh-oh. She saw us."

"That's Elwyn," Freida told him. "Mama told me she was nice. Let's go meet her." She slipped through the gate with Spike and Mortimer following her.

"You guys, wait up," Spike called out. "I have short legs!"

Mortimer nearly stumbled when he was close to Elwyn. "Sorry if I was shooting too high," he apologized frantically.

"I'm so glad you did," Elwyn said. "And now I get to meet all of you."

"Your very beautiful," Mortimer chuckled, blushing really badly.

"Thanks," Elwyn smiled. "Although, that aiming reminds me of someone I heard about recently in the village. Who's name was it?"

"I think that would be Robin Hood," Will told her with a nod.

"Who?" Spike asked.

His friends looked at him and gasped.

"What?"

"Who's Robin Hood? Who's Robin Hood?! You don't know who he is?" Will shook his head when Spike said no. "He was a hero. A patriot of some sort. Legend has it that he robbed from the rich to feed the poor. When King Richard pardoned him, he married the fair Maid Marian."

"Now, just a moment there," Freida reminded him. "You forgot one certain person."

Will laughed as he picked up a stick. "That old coot don't scare me none."

Mortimer fumbled with a stick he, too, picked up. "Huh?"

Will did a fake laugh before declaring, "I, Prince John, challenge you to a duel." He began to swing his stick at Mortimer. "Take that, you scoundrel. And that. And that. And that!"

Mortimer was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly and shouted, "Death to tyrants!"

Will yelped and Mortimer chased him around in the garden, with the acception of Freida cheering for Mortimer to get him. Elwyn was enjoying the scene.

"Save me, my hero, save me," she laughed.

Mortimer kept chasing Will around in the trees, only then to realize the root sticking out of the ground.

"Watch out for that root!" Spike warned him. But already was it too late. Will felt the root grab a hold of his ankle before he went somersaulting and landing on his rear.

"Will!" Freida gasped.

"Mommy!" Will wailed before he grabbed his ear and sucked his thumb, causing his friends to laugh.

"That's Prince John, alright," Freida giggled.

"Yahoo!" Mortimer exclaimed, jumping. "Now I got you!"

"Oh, no," Will begged playfully. "Have mercy on me."

It was too late. Mortimer jumped forward and stabbed Will in the side. Will stumbled around, moaning in pain, making himself look silly.

"I'm...dying," he choked, falling backwards. "Farewell...for Prince John...breathes his final...breath..." And Will grew still.

Mortimer edged closer. "You hurt?"

Will smiled and cracked an eye open. "No. Not even close."

A shadow was cast over them. They both looked up as Elwyn gasped, "Azeem."

He was a black panther; a tall one with a black hijab, a long dark gray thawb, and you could see that underneath he was also wearing a pair of serwal. Strapped to his belt was a large sword.

"Hmm," he confirmed. "Not quite the play for a hero and his villain."

"Oh, we're sorry, sir," Will apologized. "It's just that..." He was lost in words.

"I'm sorry, Azeem, but we were just having fun," Elwyn explained as she brushed the dirt off of her skirt.

"I see," Azeem inspected. "But I do not think that now is the time to meet new people."

"Oh, Azeem," Elwyn said. "It wouldn't hurt Archimedes that much to have some kids my age here, now will it?"

Spike laughed. "Archimedes! That crazy old coot." The others burst out laughing. Although, Elwyn herself and Azeem did not look so much pleased.

"Don't talk about my guardian that way," Elwyn snapped.

"Yeah, don't talk about her guardian that way," Will scolded.

"Archimedes is not crazy," Elwyn proclaimed. "He's a genius."

To clarify, an explosion occurred. Everyone looked back to wear the cottage sat not far from where they were at. Elwyn immediately took action and ran towards the dwelling.

"Well, that was unexpected," Freida coughed.

Will came up to Azeem. "That's some name you have. What is it? Scottish? Danish?"

"Moorish," Azeem answered.

The others gasped and cowered behind Will. They just ran into the Moorish man!


	3. Sad Little Tragedy

**I do not own Disney. If I did, then Brenda Chapman wouldn't be fired from Brave's production.**

Elwyn rushed up to the house before stopping in front of a wooden door. She yanked it open and let the smoke clear out. Elwyn coughed as she ventured into the house.

"Archimedes?" she called out before she found someone stumbling around in a black robe with a barrel over his head.

"How in the name of God did that happen?" the stranger grumbled before pulling the barrel off reveal him to be a dark brown and golden owl.

"Are you okay?" Elwyn asked.

"I'm about to give up on this experiment of mine," Archimedes declared as he kicked a bucket.

"You're always saying that," Elwyn chuckled.

"I mean it this time!" Archimedes snapped. "I'll never get that blasted project done in time!"

"Yes, you will," Elywn encouraged. "I know you will. I've always had."

Archimedes looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You really mean that?"

Elwyn chuckled, "When hadn't I?"

Archimedes laughed. "Then what am I doing standing around here then? Fetch me my books. I'll have it done in no time." He rushed up the stairs to gather more things.

Elwyn smiled as she watched him, knowing precisely where few of her own habits had come from. She poked her head around the corner into the kitchen. Normally the maid, Dorothea, would be engaged in making dinner a this hour, but there was no one there. Puzzled, Elwyn made her way up the narrow stairs to where the bedrooms were located. She looked in her room first.

The elderly hippopotamus was there, packing clothes into a satchel. "Oh, hello," she said.

"Hello. Dorothea, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you! I was invited to see some old friends in London. I met them when we were all in boarding school together. They are very rich, and they have said they want to help us out a little, what with the reception and all. Don't worry, I'll only be gone for only a few days. You'll be fine with only Archimedes and Azeem, will you be?"

"Sure," answered Elwyn, though she knew that the two never really got along well, at least until her mother died of illness.

"Excellent," Dorothea said, not noticing Elwyn's concern. "I'll be leaving in an hour or so, and I've got so much to do!" She turned back to her packing.

Elwyn nodded before she left the room and back into Archimedes studies. She noticed that he was very busy.

"So, anything new happened?" he asked, as if he knew Elwyn had just came into the room.

"Just a few kids came in," Elwyn answered quietly.

Archimedes glanced at her before returning to work.

"Um, Archie?" Elwyn questioned, concerned, "do you think I'm odd for liking Azeem?"

"What?" Archimedes squawked, gawking at her. "Where do you get an idea like that? Just because you're friends with a coot like him means nothing."

"I really don't know," Elwyn said. "It's just that everyone seems so uncomfortable around him. And besides you, Dorothea, and he there are not much people in the village I can talk to since Mom's sudden croaking."

"Now, what about those kids you met?" Archimedes asked. "By the way I heard you laughing out there, you seemed to be having fun with them."

"I just met them," Elwyn said. "Oh, I don't know. I know what Mama would do." She gazed at him. "What would Papa do?"

Archimedes froze in the middle of his work, but Elwyn had paid no attention to it. He vented a sigh and answered, "I don't know, Elwyn. It has been a very long time since I've seen him in person."

Elwyn nodded. "Yeah."

Archimedes looked up at her. "Why don't you run along with those kids? I have a feeling as if I do not let you out that much."

Elwyn perked up. "Alright!" She rushed out of the house, only almost to bump into Azeem. "Oops. Excuse me." She ran off.

Azeem glanced into the house and saw Archimedes shake his head. "Archimedes, a word please?"

Archimedes gazed at him. "I have to run to town to run some errands later on, but make it quick."

Azeem sighed. "This has to stop. You can't keep the truth from her forever. She'll be asking questions when she get older."

Archimedes shook his head. "Oh, those questions can wait. Besides, it's not like as if she just wants to know for the sake of it."

Azeem glared at her. "She's not a dangerous thing as everyone would seem to think like they do to me, but she could be in serious trouble if her identity is discovered."

"There ain't no trouble here," Archimedes argued. "You lived here long enough. Take a look now."

"That is not the point," Azeem shot back. "Archimedes, you can't just adopt her."

"Why not?"

"Because...how should I put this? Archimedes, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a hippo now, would you?

"I don't know," Archimedes answered. "Huh. Come to think of it, Dorothea has ever asked me."

"Archimedes, be serious here," Azeem said, irritated.

"Oh, stop worrying! Stop worrying! I'll take care of her," Archimedes stated.

"Yes, like you did when the circus almost kidnapped her, huh?" Azeem reminded.

"Can't a guy make one mistake?" Archimedes asked. "I mean, who's the one who is suppose to protect her for whatever odd reason Marian had when you brought her and Elwyn here?"

"I wasn't protecting them because I made an oath to return Robin's favor when he and Little John rescued me," Azeem said. "I did it because I couldn't let them face Bustle Britches' cousin."

"Guy of Gisbourne?" Archimedes wondered. "What's the bat got to do with her dad?"

"He hates Robin Hood because of what happened after Richard returned from the crusade," Azeem explained. "He thinks it's his fault that his cousin is in jail, not the Sheriff himself. Do you even know what he would do if he saw Elwyn?"

"But Elwyn hardly has inherited a characteristic trait of her father."

"Gisbourne won't wait until she does. He'll get Elwyn while she's young. Just one swipe of his sword!"

"Alright, alright! Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Whatever is best for the lass."

"You better believe it! You name it, I'll do it."

"Then do what her mother had failed to do when she breathed her last breath and tell her the truth."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? I made a voe to Marian herself to keep her daughter safe here until she entered adulthood."

"Well, that's just the point! As long as she remains with you, she's in danger! So, it's up to you."

"Why me?"

"B-because she won't listen to me."

"She won't believe me. She'll just think I'm telling her another fairytale."

"Whether she'll believe you or not, I still stand by my word. You can either be the one who tells her or I'll have Dorothea do it."

"Well, can't...can't I wait until morning?"

"There may not be another morning for any of us. Just...go on and tell her."

* * *

Elwyn had waited for Archimedes to return to the house ever since he told her he had something for her when he returned. She was playing in the garden with the others. A smile had graciously adorned on her lips. She heard a yelp and saw Freida with her finger being held.

"My finger. A thorn got me," she explained as Elwyn came over to wrap it.

"Be gentle," Elwyn scolded gently before glaring at the gate. Her eyes grew with worry and anticipation.

"He's just a little late, that's all," Will assured her.

Elwyn nodded, but she was still unsure. Perhaps he was right. Archimedes was late most days. She told them she was going to see if Dorothea was still around. She rushed up to the house.

"Has he come back through the back gate?" Elwyn asked when she saw the maid.

Dorothea glanced up, her small dark eyes, too, filled with worry. "I have not seen him since he left. Azeem went out to look for him."

This frightened the young girl.

"I do not mean to scare you," Dorothea apologized. "Why don't you let your friends come in?"

"But Dorothea, your trip," Elwyn reminded her.

"My own friends can wait," Dorothea said "They can wait with you in here."

* * *

Supper was ready at the time when Elwyn's worries grew to be apprehensiveness.

"What happened to your finger?" Dorothea asked Freida.

Freida looked up with her large and wide orbs that rested beneath her brows.

"A t-t-thorn," Spike answered for her.

Dorothea nodded and quoted, "There is no rose on Earth grown without a thorn."

Freida nodded.

Will glanced at Elwyn from the corner of his eyes. "You okay?"

Elwyn's nose twitched.

"They'll be fine," Mortimer coaxed.

Even after dinner Elwyn was distracted. She paced on the floor in Archimedes' studies as Will went to find a book to read. While this was going on the others were playing a card game.

Mortimer perked up suddenly. "I hear someone coming."

Overwhelmed with relief, Elwyn dashed towards the door before Dorothea could get any closer and threw it open. Her small smile disappeared as she watched a roan horse with a black mane dressed in a vest, shirt, and a tri-cornered hat with a gray goat in a dark green coat with a crimson shirt and a handkerchief around his neck with a monocle over his left eye. The goat was the mayor Geoffrey and the horse was Dibs, a very peculiar name for someone as gentle as he. Geoffrey, on the other hand, Elwyn did not like because he was serious and gloomy. He always told poor Dibs what to do whenever he was told. That was the main problem — Dibs didn't know when to say no to him. Elwyn could tell that Azeem, Archimedes, Dorothea, and their helper, James the cricket, didn't like Geoffrey, but they were always polite because they didn't know how much damage he could do to their property. He didn't marry and James said it was because Geoffrey didn't care much for other people. When he was gone, Azeem said he thought because he looked ridiculous in those clothes.

"What do you want this time?" Dorothea asked.

"Dorothea, we have brought some disturbing news," Geoffrey answered. "One of the local villagers had found this."

He nodded to Dibs. The horse reached into his pocket and passed something to Dorothea. Elwyn grabbed it and saw that she was holding a familiar tri-cornered hat. She recognized the emblem on the front.

Oh, no.

"It could mean nothing," Elwyn snapped before she stormed inside.

The others had left. James had arrived and lit some of the candles. Elwyn sat in a chair, her head resting on her arms. She stared out into the open space. Where was Azeem? Where was Archimedes? Are they safe? Were they kidnapped? She wanted to know. They both had never been this long gone before in her life had she recalled. James was writing something down on paper and Dorothea was struggling on a quilt. It wasn't long before they heard something creaked loudly.

"James! Dorothea!"

Elwyn lifted her head up with a smile. "Azeem's back."

All three had rushed out to the front gate of the wall to find Azeem struggling to stay on his feet. Supporting him was Will.

"Mortimer and I found him on the way back," Will grunted as both boys helped the Moor. "He was in pretty bad shape."

"Pretty bad indeed," James confirmed. "You look like you've been beaten by stones."

"Thanks for your input," Azeem grumbled under his breath.

Elwyn looked around in the grove before she looked at Azeem. "Where's Archimedes?"

Azeem looked at her before he turned away, his head bowed. James looked like he'd been slapped.

Dorothea fainted.

Mortimer and Will groaned because now they have to carry her to the house somehow.

Elwyn felt like someone had ripped her heart out. A small sound escaped her throat. That small noise was immediately followed by sobs as she sank to the ground, falling into despair, disappointment, and sorrow.


	4. More Trouble

**Simple tragedy of a character who had not appeared for that long. Anyways, enjoy.**

Elwyn had rearranged the flowers on Archimedes' grave for what seemed like the seventh time. She sighed as she stayed knelt down by the tombstone. She reached out and ran her fingers on Archimedes' name where the snow nearly covered it.

"Good-bye," she whimpered. She got up and headed into the woods. She traced her fingers along the trees. Sadness and grief clouded her mind. She tugged on her cloak to keep herself warm.

She had reached the village and headed straight for the gate. She opened it and strolled over to the house. She opened the door and nearly stopped when she saw Dorothea, and James with Geoffrey and Dibs in the study room. With them was a gray squirrel with glasses and a cane. He wore a blue frock coat and a white shirt with full sleeves and really nice leather shoes with buckles. She nodded politely to Dibs and the squirrel, Mr. Turner, before glaring at Geoffrey and whispered to Dorothea, "What's going on here?"

Geoffrey looked up and said to her for the first time, "Young Elwyn, I hope you do not to intend to wear black forever."

Elwyn gave him a cold look before taking a seat. "Where's Azeem?" she demanded.

"Still in bed," James answered. "He's not allow to walk for at least another week."

Elwyn nodded, as if she understood him. She had let her mind wonder off to space as they talked about little things that did not matter to her. She had begun to realize that she had not been in this room since Archimedes had died. The room had seem so eerie to her. A tear threatened to leak, so she had to wipe it away.

"Dorothea and James," Mr. Turner said, "it has come to see that Archimedes had left his house and the contents of it to you two, the Moorish man—" He shuddered when he said it "—and Elwyn. But as you can see, since none of you have the experience to keep it running long enough on his studies, it seems like it is owned now by Geoffrey."

"What?" James gasped.

"Which all the means of it being awkward," Geoffrey said. "I am the mayor and so far one of the few powerful people that live in this town. Now that I own this place, I do ask to purchase the house." He slipped a piece of paper and both Dorothea and James took a look at it.

Dorothea glared at him. "This is our home. Archimedes meant for us to live here. And the profit of the house...it's worth more than this. So, no. We won't ever leave. Besides, where in God's name will we live?"

"I figured you would disagree to this," Geoffrey said. "To make things clarify, I am considering you an offer. A proposal, that is. One in exilation."

Elwyn stared at him long and hard. Who was being exiled?

"Of course," Geoffrey continued, "we could wait until he is recovered to think on this behalf, don't you think? I know you consider him a part of the family, but a Moorish man here? Not something that could be delightful to have in Davenport."

Elwyn felt her mouth drop. Forcing Azeem to return to whatever country he came from first? That was absurd!

James gave him a cold stare. "We will not be manipulated. No, no one is being sent back to wherever they came from. I, nor Azeem himself, have the desire of removing what has become a part of us. The offer disgusts me."

Geoffrey's face hardened and his eye twitched under his monocle.

"You will regret your decision. Just keep in mind that everything here is on my property. I can make things difficult for you. Very difficult." He got up and left with Dibs following him. Dibs gave them all one sad look before closing the door.

"Demon!" Dorothea shouted as she slammed her hand against the table.

"Can he do this?" James asked.

"Yes," Mr. Turner answered. "After all, he is your landlord now."

"But he could just build somewhere near the property if he could," Elwyn spoke, not caring if her opinion was needed or not.

"It's not the land he wants," James told her. "It's pretty much something else. Even if he was...odd, Archimedes was loved and had some respect for even Azeem. Why, with probably Dorothea was his wife, he could win anything."

Dorothea shook her head and glared at Mr. Turner. "Please tell Geoffrey that we will never, ever have Azeem sent home for his sakes."

"Dutifully noted," Mr. Turner said. "But please, be careful. Geoffrey is one such of man that is to be last dealt with." With a nod he got up and left.

Elwyn glanced over at Dorothea, who shook her head. "Will whatever we grow in the gradens help support us?"

"Maybe," James answered, rubbing his chin.

"Then we will stay," Dorothea proclaimed.

"Do we have enough money?" Elwyn asked.

"Yes." Then more quietly she added, "But it's in hiding. Plus, I have asked Dibs to hide it for me."

"Geoffrey will prevent him from giving it to you," James stated.

"We could ask for a little bit," Elwyn added to Dorothea's defense. "Maybe I could ask Will or Mortimer for help."

"Geoffrey is powerful and corrupt," James reminded her. "He could make things difficult to anyone who tries to help. Remember, he is the mayor of this town."

Frustrated, Elwyn excused herself and left the property. She just needed to think.

She stopped midway in the woods when she heard strings of a guitar playing. She looked up to find William in a tree with a small guitar in his hands. Elwyn watched before he began to sing:

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great, warm welcome_

_Awaits for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

Intrigued, Elwyn grabbed a hold of the branches and began to climb up the tree.

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I can go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

Will sighed and leaned against the tree.

"Hello."

He shouted and looked up to find Elwyn with a small smile. "Oh, hi," he answered back. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm, um, sorry about Archimedes."

Elwyn's smile grew sad as she said, "It's okay. It's not as bad as what happened when I came home."

Will looked at her. "What happened?"

"Geoffrey. He wants Azeem out of here in order for us to keep our property."

"Well, that's—WHAT?! Is that guy insane? What has your Moorish friend ever done to us?"

"I think it's because he's power hungry," Elwyn explained. "Either that or he doesn't want his reputation ruined by having him living in the village."

Will shook his head before they climbed down it. "Elwyn, Elwyn, Elwyn. What are you going to do when trouble strikes again?"

Elwyn grinned even bigger as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" Will exclaimed.

"Get Mortimer and the others," Elwyn said. "I'm in a mood for a snowball fight."

Will grinned. "Now you're talking," he said before they rushed to the village. They managed to find Mortimer with Freida and Spike before they even began a snowball fight. No one noticed that Dorothea was watching.

"Well, will you look here?" she mused. "Guess she is moving on." She smiled as Elwyn got a snowball and threw it at Spike's face.

_When you're the best of friends_

_Having so much fun together_

_You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair_

_You're the best of friends_

_Life's a happy game_

_You could clown around forever_

_Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries_

_Life's one happy game_

_If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

_If only people would just let you play_

_They say you're both being fools_

_You're breaking all the rules_

_They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland_

_When you're the best of friends_

_Sharing all that you discover_

_When that moment has past, will that friendship last?_

_Who can say? There's a way!_

_Oh I hope... I hope it never ends_

_'Cause you're the best of friends_

* * *

Another week had gone by and Azeem was doing well. Unfortunately, Geoffrey had heard he would recover when Elwyn asked where he was and so he and Dibs came over.

"Azeem, a terrible tragedy it is to lose such a close friend," Dibs said apologetically. "I am deeply sorry."

Elwyn smiled. She glared at Geoffrey.

"What do you want?" Dorothea asked.

"I have come to give you another chance," Geoffrey explained. "If your Moorish friend reconsiders my proposal to leave in order for you to keep your land, then let it be. However, if not, then you'd best better hope another tragedy does not happen."

Azeem stared for a while. Elwyn shifted her feet. She wondered what would happen if he said no.

He glance over at Elwyn with a sad look. She froze. She knew that look. Her mother used it before she died. It said "forgive me." He dropped his head and mumbled sadly, "I'll consider it."

Geoffrey smiled.

"Azeem, no!" Elwyn said. "You can't go!"

"Elwyn!"

"It's not fair," Elwyn spat. She glared at Geoffrey. "No one even likes you, not even Dibs. And I think the person who should be running this town should have been—

"Silence!" Geoffrey demanded. "You would do well to teach her to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"In my country, we would cut out their tongues if they didn't," Azeem said before snarling darkly, "But this isn't my country, is it?"

Elwyn growled angrily before she stormed into the house and ran up the stairs. She slammed the door of her bedroom and leaned against it. She eventually calmed down and slid to the floor. She looked out the window.

"What would you do...Father?" she thought aloud.

* * *

Azeem sat on the side of his bed, holding a bowl of hot water between his hands. It had gone cold long ago, but he never bothered to get up and rid of it. It had been a month since Archimedes' death…and every day that passed, he noticed something was different about Elwyn. She acted differently, almost like...Robin. Since autumn came, he couldn't get the fact that she would die without ever meeting her father out of his mind. Both Archimedes and Marian had failed to say and now Dorothea was going away. Who else would tell her?

"Azeem?" Elwyn asked.

Speaking of terms...

"In here," I replied.

Elwyn hesitated from where she stood. Sighing, she gathered up the courage and walked up to him.

"Azeem, you shouldn't have to go! I don't care if we fought your people. It just doesn't sound right," she proclaimed, speaking her mind.

Yep. That was Elwyn, alright.

"It is an honor to leave and return to where I was meant to be," Azeem explained, crossing over to a dresser and placing the bowl on it.

"So you'll do it for honor?" Elwyn demanded.

"I will leave doing what's right!"

Infuriated, Elwyn hissed, "My mother and Archimedes are gone and Dorothea's leaving. Have you ever thought about what would happen to James and me for even a second?" She stared at him before snarling, "This is a selfish deed." She turned on her heel and stomped to the door.

"Elwyn," Azeem said, "we need to talk."


	5. My Father is Who?

**Now Elwyn will get to know who her dad is. It will be hard for me in this story now.**

She glared back at him nervously. "What did I say wrong?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing that you have said," Azeem explained. "It…it's about your father."

"What about him?" she asked.

"He's alive," Azeem answered.

Her eyes lit up and a smile grew on her small snout. "Really? Where is he? What's he like? Oh, Azeem. Tell me, please!"

"Your father," Azeem said, smiling, "what can I say? When we first met, he was...annoying. I couldn't believe it, though, when he saved my skin."

"Where did you meet him?" Elwyn as as she sat down on his bed.

"Allah's sakes, it was years ago," Azeem said. "He took a few jobs, and the day we met he was working as a spy."

"I take it he had a different one the next time."

"Not exactly. He found me when I was held captive all because of a woman and he rescued me. Almost got killed. I had vowed to return him the deed. He tried to lose me, but that scalawag never managed to. I ended up meeting his group afterwords."

"You remember?" Elwyn asked, smiling cheekily. "I mean, you've been away for so long…"

"Ha, ha," Azeem said, rolling his eyes.

"What happened that caused Mom and Dad to separate?"

"I'm getting there. Anyways, it wasn't until three weeks after your parents were expecting you…but there was a problem at the time," Azeem finished.

"What?" Elwyn asked, like a child would.

"Guy of Gisbourne," Azeem growled bitterly. "The so-called 'honorable' Sheriff of Nottingham's cousin. I never liked him. He was an atrocious aristocrat with a silver tongue, and quickly rose to the top, much like Geoffrey.

"He had the nerve to go up to the royal court and demand Robin's arrest now that Richard had died and Prince John was exiled. I tagged along, just to keep an eye on him; but when Gisbourne began his speech, I realized something was wrong. I spoke against him…and the royal court was moved by what I have said, and they welcomed me to their country.

"It was that day when your mother had you," Azeem said. "Your father was shocked and delighted at the same time. However, Gisbourne had not known; yet he was _furious_. He vowed revenge against your father and set off a chain of events that devastated the city.

"Your father and mother thought it wasn't best for you to live anywhere near Sherwood Forest, so they decided to leave. But before they could, Gisbourne's men attacked us, injuring some of the men and separating your father and mother alike." He shook his head sadly. "It was raining when your mother got here safely with me. Dorothea found us and Archimedes took us in. This happened seven months after you were born." He glanced at the floor, like as if it were the most interesting thing all of the sudden.

"So…is he safe?"

Azeem glanced at her. "Beg your pardon?"

"Dad? Is he safe?"

Azeem hesitated, and then nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Well, there had been letters passed between him…"

Elwyn's eyes grew wide. "You've been writing to my father, and you didn't even bother to tell me!" she nearly yelled.

"Elwyn," Azeem said, "your father doesn't even know we're here."

She sighed. "What's his name?"

It was so quiet Azeem barely heard it. "Pardon?"

"My dad," Elwyn asked softly. "You never said his name."

Now or never...

"Robin"

Elwyn looked at him, puzzled. "How strange."

"Not really. Don't you know another Robin?"

"Mortimer's little brother."

"Um, no. Here. Try to remember someone you know with the same name. The one you've heard of all your life."

"Besides Dad?"

"Yes."

"The only one I can think of is…" She froze, her eyes flashed.

Azeem nodded. "Yes."

She shook her head slightly. "That can't be…"

"But it is," Azeem insisted. "Robin Hood is your father."

Elwyn blinked so many times that it looked like she didn't have any eyes.

"Robin Hood?"

"Yes."

Elwyn blinked before laughing. "Ha ha. You got me there."

"I am not kidding."

"Right."

"Elwyn."

"Yes?"

"What is your mother's name?"

"Marian. Why?" She stopped laughing when it dawned on her.

Oh, dear lord.

Elwyn gripped the side of the bed. Robin Hood...was her father? That couldn't be right. It just couldn't be.

Elwyn got up and paced around the room. "I...I don't understand. All this time...my mother's dying words she never spoke, the surprise Archimedes said he had...they were all that?"

"Elwyn, do not be frightened."

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You're his daughter...I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"By lying to my face after all these years? I mean, how hard was it to tell me my father's name? You knew how intrigued I was hearing about him. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Elwyn, if there is one thing we could do all over again**—**

"Oh, this is so typical!" Elwyn groaned.

Azeem looked at her in surprise. "Huh! What do you mean?"

"This was all she ever wanted," Elwyn stated, tears beginning to surface. "She never thought about me at once. Did she bother to know what I wanted? No! She just told me that it wouldn't matter since she didn't know where he was, when in fact she did!"

"Elwyn," Azeem started with a little anger.

"What was she trying to do? Hide me from him?"

Azeem seemed shocked at her before he snapped, "That is completely untrue! Don't ever talk of ill gestures like that. You hear me? She just...she just thinks that life wasn't best for you."

"How do you know? I never even knew him." Tears streamed down her eyes as she ran out of the room crying.

"Elwyn!" Azeem called out to here. The anger left him as she disappeared outside. "Oh, no."

* * *

Spring came around. The snow was melting and the forest seemed to be alive with birds. Her heart, on the other hand, was empty. Azeem was gone, almost like Archimedes and her mother. Except he didn't die, he was forced to leave.

Elwyn strolled through the garden, wearing the same attire she had on when she first met Will. She thought about her mother. She thought about Archimedes. She thought about Azeem. She thought about Dorothea, Mr. Turner, Dibs, and James. But most importantly...

She thought about what her dad and brother were like.

_"But it is. Robin Hood is your father."_

She looked up to find Dorothea smiling at her from the house, but Elwyn didn't say anything as she continued to the gate. She vented a sigh as she gazed into the small well contained with the half melting snow. She was still there. Still the same old Elwyn. Nothing had changed. She brushed her fur lightly.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

Elwyn looked over at the village before walking out.

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

She strolled over to the bridge that was over the almost no more frozen water.

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

Elwyn leaned against the bridge and looked at herself in the river.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She slowly walked down the small trail, unaware that James was on the bridge.

_I am now_

_In a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world what's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

Elwyn had left the path and ran through a field of blossoming dandelions.

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

She laid down in the field before she plucked a dandelion up and examined it before watching the seedlings scatter in the wind.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know the reason why_

Elwyn had left the field and walked across the small bridge that lead to a small shrine.

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

She climbed up the steps and walked down the aisle. Mirrors covered the wall. She could see her reflection in them. She walked up to a little grave before kneeling upon it.

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Elwyn looked up at mirrors, almost seeing her mother's face. She realized that she also had her father's eyes. She pulled off her head covering and looked behind her before getting up and heading back.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am, who I am inside?_

Elwyn had returned to the property. She entered the empty room that was once Azeem's. She sat down on the bed and smoothed the covers out. She laid across the the bed and stared at the ceiling. A single tear emerged from her right eye.

"Why?"


End file.
